Breath for me
by Bubbly81
Summary: Anna spots Harvey at a park and falls madely in love with him. When he catched her staring at him his curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to talk to her. HarveyXAnna, After Aqua Kisses.
1. Breath for me

He sat thoughtfully at a local park reading the daily newspaper. The park was filled with many green trees of many varieties; mine were the swaying willow trees just beside the nearby pond. Ducks and water birds swam gracefully on the green pond, pecking occasionally their beaks in the murky water.

His hair was brown, while his eyes were an endless green in many shades. He looked through the newspaper obviously absorbed into the article. He was sitting on a wooden bench chair not too far from where I was sitting near the pond. I craved to talk to him and be in his company. The way he made my heart flutter inside my chest when he looked into my eyes. Just to be noticed in his interest and attention would make my heart burst.

I knew Harvey was out of my league, never questioning his lack of love for me. He would never take a second thought about me no matter how hard I tried. I kept it a locked up secret, never escaping my lips.

I looked back up; he frowned and then smiled at something unknown to me. I gazed interested in everything that he dose. Almost suddenly he looked up towards me, catching me staring at him, I immediately looked away blushing at the flaw. I didn't look up at him again for a while, but after a few minutes I was worried that he'd gone away.

I snuck a look through my concealing brown hair. He hadn't gone at all, he was still sitting there, except now he was gazing questioningly back at me. I felt my face going red feeling incredibly uncomfortable in his capturing gaze. I looked out at the green murky pond trying to distract myself. I slipped off my shoes and cautiously touched the end of my toes into the icy water.

I didn't hear him approach; instead I heard his lovely musical voice beside me.

'Mind if I join you?' he hovered, taking off his shoes too.

My heart flipped in my chest, while my stomach knotted itself again and again.

'Sure,' I didn't know what to say, I couldn't even breathe properly. I looked back into his green eyes; they mesmerized me leaving me defenseless.

'I didn't realize it was you over here. You look so different now, I haven't seen you for a while.' He smiled in disbelief at himself making me laugh.

'I wish I could say the same for you,' I laughed, hiking my white summer dress a little above my knees so I could step deeper into the water. 'You coming?'

'I don't know…' he said unwillingly looking reluctant back at me, underneath I could see that I was mocking me. I grinned evilly.

'Chicken?' I mocked, as I put my fists on my hip and flapping them like a chicken. He laughed and started to step towards me. He was wearing shorts so he was less likely of getting wet than I was. We were already quite deep and the water was just above my knees.

'Your going to get your lovely dress wet,' he remarked, looking at me and smiling.

'Oh?' I asked questioning. 'And how would you know that?' I laughed.

He suddenly grasped me around the waste and pulled me in front of him, holding me close. I squealed in surprise, but inside my heart was pounding eagerly.

'Take a wild guess,' he teased

'You wouldn't dare,' I gasped trying to escape his master hold. His hands held me firmly in one place, making me unable to move in his grip.

'Don't you want to go for a swim?' he teased again whispering in my ear.

'No listen, what if someone sees us?' I hesitated.

'What's there to see?' he laughed quietly, I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or just being sarcastic.

The atmosphere around me seemed to spin, as my eyes went cloudy and out of focus.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong, I felt light headed and out of reach.

'I-I-feel-,' I whispered shakily.

Wondering if I had even been heard, but it was too late, my legs went wobbled beneath me. I felt myself falling, but also felt like feathers had caught me at the same time. I could hear a voice in my ear but it seemed far away. I waited patiently for my mind to respond to my commands to open my eyes, as I prayed that I wasn't in hospital.

At first I couldn't see properly, but my blue eyes soon adjusted to my surroundings.

The first thing I saw, to my hearts content, was a pair of beautiful green eyes. I realized that we were still at the pond, with me in the Harvey's strong arms, he cradled me until I was into focus again. His face was creased with so much concern and compassion I nearly smiled. Instead I gazed back into his gorgeous eyes and lay hypnotized by his stare. Then I smiled up at him.

'I'm wet now,' I stated looking down at my soaked dress, which to my horror, was now mildly see-through.

'I'm sorry, I did catch you, but I'm sorry I got you wet in the process.' He chuckled.

'What happened? I definitely did not faint,' I declared, looking down at my dress again.

'Yes, you did, except I think your dehydrated and you need to rest.' He said, holding me firmly and started to walk easily back to the abandoned shoes lay.

'Can I get down now?' I wined, but in my heart I knew I didn't care if he held me like this forever. 'Please,' I added angelically.

'You can if you wiggle your toes,' he chuckled, probably knowing I couldn't do it.

I concentrated on wiggling my toes; they didn't even twitch with the effort. I groaned in frustration, now I have to stay in his arms forever. Yay!

'That's not fair!' I protested.

'How is that not fair? You just proved that you are totally uncoordinated and utterly defenseless,' he chuckled. Defenseless! What did he mean by that? That I was defenseless against walking home…or defenseless against him?

'How am I going to get home? I'm meant to be going to a friends and my apartment is completely wrecked from my roomies party last night.

'Well then your coming home with me,' he smiled, but behind it I saw concern and worry. 'If you don't mind?' he added politely.

'Where do you live?' I asked worried to be a nuisance to any other person that he might live with. However he must have read my mind, then he laughed.

'Don't worry, I have my own house, and no-one lives with me.' He laughed, grinning at my worries. By now he had managed to pick up my shoes, and we were walking towards the edge of the park towards a road. 'I live a few blocks away over there so don't trouble yourself. As for me, it doesn't matter because you aren't very heavy,' He smiled. I blushed at the flattering comment and concentrated on wiggling my stubborn toes again.

I started to sing a sweet love song quietly to myself as we twined through multiple streets and laneways. The sweet melody seemed to reflect my mood, while the lyrics appeared to be as if they were in my position right now.

'That song sounds lovely' he commented. 'Especially when you sing it, what is it called?' he whispered in my ear making me shiver. My heartbeat increased rapidly in my chest, I hoped that it couldn't be heard.

'It's called 'Summer Sunshine by the Corrs,' I added confidently. Then shortly started to hum again. We walked in silence with me humming quietly to myself, getting quite cozy in his arms, knowing that I was being listened to by contented ears.

'This is it,' he declared happily. We were outside a two story designer house, it was big and modern but warm and cozy at the same time.

'It's lovely,' I awed, looking all over the wondrous house. It was cream colored and had many clean windows and had a balcony on the second floor.

I heard a rattle of keys and then saw the front door open, I gasped at the inside of the designer house. First I saw the kitchen, it had a black marble bench and the cupboards were white along with the some bench chairs next to the bench. The sink stove and fridge were all made of some sort of clean metal. Everything was clean and perfect.

'I had never met someone so clean,' I gasped, looking around towards the living room.

The living room had a plasma TV and cream leather couches, a brown designer rug underneath a pristine wooden coffee table, with a giant window on one side of the room looking out towards the most luscious and private garden I'd ever seen.

'Do you like it?' he chuckled looking at my expression. He still held me firmly in his arms, gazing at every reaction I dared to make.

'It's beautiful,' I sighed, I was about to add 'and so are you,' but I didn't. Happy with my answer he smiled, as he started to put me on the designer chair, I hesitated, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. His expression seemed surprised by my move, as it quickly clicked in my head that I had given him the wrong impression. Then his forehead creased with concerned at my scared and unsure expression as he stared seriously into my eyes.

'Are you sure I should sit here? It looks awfully perfect and I don't want to wreck it.' I worried. He laughed.

'So that's what you were worried about.' He laughed in relief. 'I thought you were going to faint again,' I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. He looked into my eyes and smiled, 'by putting you on this couch would make it even more perfect then it already is.'

I was flattered by the wonderful remark. Eventually I reluctantly loosened my arms on his neck and let him place me on the couch. He straitened and looked at me sprawled on the couch, I wondered what he was thinking. A sudden nausea hit me and my head fell back on the couch. I noticed concern written all across his face as he quickly realized my illness.

'You need water,' he said. He walked towards the kitchen and took a glass from a high cupboard. Then coming back with it, placing it lightly on the coffee table next to me. He sat down on the coffee table and passed the water to me, while I sat up slowly to retrieve it. I took the glass and drank the water thankfully; I knew it was just a matter of time before I had to go home.

'Thank you,' I said putting the empty glass back on the table. I looked at my toes again and concentrated on making them move again, to my disappointment only my big toes moved, while the rest stayed almost paralyzed.

He laughed at my determination and bent down so his face was inches from mine. My breath caught, I could see myself in his eyes. My heartbeat had increased so much that it almost hurt inside my ribs. I quickly concealed my shock and excitement with a composed face. I had the urge to look away but his gaze held me trapped in his power.

'You know, I never realized how pretty you were when you look flustered,' he observed, gazing intently into my eyes, making me blush in embarrassment. 'Don't be embarrassed, I think it's adorable,' he smiled. If I had enough energy I could probably reach his lips, but right now I was stuck in his power.

'I-I-I…' I started to protest, but then I decided to shut my mouth. Instead grumbling to myself.

'Do you live alone?' he asked, still looking seriously into my eyes.

'No, I live with a girlfriend; I don't think you know her. What about you?' I asked, praying that he didn't live with another girl.

'No, but Cara sometimes comes around,' he said. Disappoint flooded through my veins, I should have known that he would never be interested in me. 'She's the cleaner,' he added. I wondered if he had read the disappointment on my face.

'Oh,' was all I could say. He smiled at my misunderstanding, and then became serious again.

'I need to leave for about an hour because I have a business meeting. I should be back by 7.30pm.' he said, standing up and lingering above me. 'I'll be going in 10 minutes,' he added.

Then he went around the corner to go up stairs to get changed.

I wriggled around on the leather couch trying to get comfortable; I suddenly realized how much I miss his arms cradling me. His breath on my cheek, listening to his voice whispering in my ear-, I shivered again at the memory.

I didn't realize I had gone to sleep until it was 7.18pm. I felt suddenly very cold, noticing that my soaking dress still clung to me. I swung my legs off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, placing the cup in the sink. I was still thirsty but my dehydration had definitely faded, as I looked down at my feet, all of my toes started to wiggle without me ever thinking about it. I grinned proudly to myself.

I soon decided to explore the house more.

Next to the kitchen was a white door; I opened it to find a small clean bathroom. The shower was open and big, while there was also a sink with a mirror above it, which was apart of a wooden cabinet. While in the corner was a toilet along with towel hanger next to the shower.

I walked out again, closing the door as if I had never been there. I walked over to the stairs and wondered towards the second floor. The first room that caught my attention was his room. It was big, with an on looking window and balcony, which I had seen before from the front. The bed was big and white with navy blue strips going horizontally across it. There were two bedside tables, one on either side, with a cream colored lamp.

There was a door to the right, which led to another bathroom. This bathroom was a lot bigger than the one on the first floor. In the corner was a large shower with a towel hanger next to it. Then there was a sink with a cabinet with a clean mirror as the door. There was also a large bath along the other side of the bathroom, it was white and could easily fit more than one person.

I walked out again, making sure I left no evidence of exploration. On the other side of his room was another small cupboard, which I realized was a wardrobe filled with cloths. I had a look at them trying to find anything I could replace my dress with, but to my disappointment, it was only guy cloths.

I was about to shut the door when I realized there was a large brown box in the corner of the wardrobe. I opened the lid of the box, finding a few shirts and other girl cloths. Why were these here? I soon found some denim shorts and a white t-shirt that was very pretty; so I hesitantly took them and carried them under my arm.

The last two rooms I realized were a laundry and a spare room. After I was out of curiosity, I ran down the stairs and skipped into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I quickly stepped into the shower after shedding my sticky summer dress.

When I was satisfied that I was clean from the pond, I quickly dried and put on the dry cloths that I had found. I was thrilled to know that the shorts fit, as for the top, it was rather small. I wrapped the towel around my chest and began to head back upstairs with my dress and the top. I put my dress in the washing machine and headed back to the wardrobe. My hair was wet and dripping, making me cold again, so I quickly searched for something else to wear. I found a short-sleeved t shirt which was a pastel green, it had a calm sense and hugged all my curves perfectly. I put the white top back in the box and shut the door quietly.

I looked at the clock, 7.36pm. I headed back to the designer couch and closed my eyes again. After a few moments of peace, I heard a jingle of keys and some approaching footsteps. I opened my eyes, looking towards the source of the noise. Harvey stood in a suite with a blue tie, looking happy to see me.

'So, how was your meeting?' I asked innocently. Sitting up letting my nearly dry ringlet hair fall over my shoulders.

'Good, I was going to bring home some cloths for you, but I see you found some.' His eyes crawled all over me. 'They look lovely on you,' he added smiling. He walked over to me and sat beside me, taking off his tie and jacket. 'You know they were my sisters, she left them here before she died.' He said looking down at his hands.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, regretting that I had found them. 'I can put them back if you like,' I added politely.

'No, you wear them; I didn't have the heart to give them to charity. At least someone can wear them,' he explained. I wanted to hug away his grief but I was afraid of rejection. I moved closer to him, until I was inches away from him; I gazed into his capturing green eyes.

'I was wondering…if I could stay the night?' I asked flirtatiously, worried at his awaiting answer.

I watched his expression intensely, he looked thoughtful and I new he was considering the options, but I kept my face composed as I waited for his reply.

'I'm sure that could easily be arranged,' he whispered in my ear, making me shiver again. I still didn't know if he was playing games with my heart or if he was actually falling for me back. I blushed under his gaze and looked down at my feet.

I felt a warm light hand hesitantly cup my face and pull my chin up so he could stare in my eyes. My breath got caught in my throat, while my heart beat wildly in my chest.

'Your blushing,' he observed, then moving his hand to my heart. '-And your heartbeat is…very fast,' he frowned confused in train of thought. After a moment, something seemed to click in his thoughts. 'Oh,' he whispered.

I could feel my cheeks going crimson with embarrassment, as I turned my head away so he couldn't see my face anymore.

'Oh no you don't,' he smiled, cupping my face again, forcing me to look into his eyes again. Where he touched my cheek, flames flickered beneath my skin, making me nearly express a sigh of longing. 'Is there something…that you want to tell me?'

I shook my head closing my eyes, trying to escape his critical gaze. He sighed in compassion and frustration, 'Listen, I'm not sure that is such a good idea.' He said disapprovingly. 'Maybe we should just stay friends. I don't want either of us to get hurt,' he confessed.

I opened my eyes; half of my heart was bursting with rejection, while the other half felt compassionate for his concerns.

'I know you would never hurt me,' I looked up at him helplessly for some help. 'And I know that I would never ever hurt you,' I continued, my voice breaking. 'Because…' I swallowed, 'Because I…I-love you' I confessed miserably into his hand. One tear rolled down my cheek, I closed my eyes trying to run away from my situation. I heard nothing but silence, but I could still feel his hand cupping my face. I could feel my breathing becoming shaky with the embarrassment of my secret being known. My heart quivered at the rejection, while I knew that grief and sympathy was taking hold of him. The single tear had reached towards my lips; I knew that it would leave me regretful of letting him see me cry this way. I was about to wipe it away when suddenly, soft hesitant lips met with mine. I opened my eyes in shock; my heart seemed to explode in my chest, as I prayed to god that I wasn't dreaming. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long either, 10 seconds maybe.

He kissed away my worries, he kissed away my tears, and most of all…he kissed _me._

I sighed against his lips, my lips burning at the contact. He broke away slowly, I couldn't tell if he was reluctant or not, but for some reason it didn't matter. I opened my eyes looking innocently back into his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled.

'You shouldn't torment me that way. You might find yourself getting into mischief,' he grinned playfully. My heartbeat stopping at the statement, knowing exactly what he meant, but I decided to push his limits

'What kind of mischief?' I whispered breathlessly, and then I grinned evilly. Taking advantage of his mood, I stood up and walked around the other side of the coffee table and sat in another long designer couches. I lay back onto the corner of the leather couch and stretched out my arms trying to look comfortable.

I cocked my head to one side, looking expectantly at my new pet. He chuckled softly before standing up and striding towards me, leaning forward and stared mischievously into my eyes. His arms supported his weight by holding himself on either side of me.

'Would you like me to explain?' he asked intently, grinning at my vulnerability. I nodded in excitement, but I suppressed my enthusiasm from him.

He leant down closer to me, letting his eyes wonder all over my body. I shivered in anticipation, eager at his unpredictability. 'When you're unhappy…you have no idea how much it kills me to see you that way,' he whispered melodically in my ear.

'Your curiosity is the cutest thing I have ever seen, but you need boundaries,' he sighed. Shivers raced rapidly up and down my spine, as he said every lingering word. 'Oh and one last thing…don't tease me,' he allured. 'It makes me very, very restless,' he chuckled.

I opened my eyes to see him straiten and walk towards the kitchen. Leaving me speechless on the couch all hot and bothered.

'That's not fair!' I protested, angry at his sudden mood swing. He smiled angelically at me before replying.

'Well then,' he smirked. 'Now we're even.'

I glowered at him for a moment before turning upstairs and walked angrily up the stairs towards the spare room. I knew by the morning I would have forgotten all about this. I walked into the laundry and took my white summer dress out of the washing machine. It was dry, so I slowly walked back to the spare room, as I shut the door and plodded myself on the single bed.

I took off my shorts and then my green t-shirt, then sliding on the dress. I wonder if he loves me, or if he's just trying to make me happy .If he was going to think that he could tease me he was wrong, two can play that game. I smiled to myself and looked around my tiny little room. It also had a wooden chest of draws, a black desk with a computer and printer, and a little bedside table.

I crawled reluctantly into the unused single bed; the fabric was really cold and stiff. I wiggled uncomfortably trying to get on a good angle, ending up coiled lying on my right side. I grumbled to myself as I turned of the bedside lamp, then closing my eyes as my head hit the pillow.

I heard the creak of the door swinging open slowly. So he's coming to check on me now, ha! A head peeked in noting if I was asleep or not. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to breath deeply. I knew my acting was hopeless, but when he started walking towards me, I knew that I must really suck.

'Listen, I know you're probably awake, but if you don't feel like talking to me I understand.' He said thoughtfully, sitting on the stiff bed. 'I'm sorry, for teasing you. You know that we only started to get close today, right?' He looked at me expectantly, but when he realized that I wasn't going to reply he continued. 'I'm not going to control your emotions like I did before; I'm not going to control you like a doll, as tempting as it is. And I'm not going to rush this either.' He grinned. I was glad he couldn't see my beaming facial expression in the darkness.

'Oh yes you will,' I insisted. His facial expression showed that he was surprised at my sudden interruption. 'You can… just don't stop so suddenly. You have no idea how hot and bothered I get,' I advised blushing again at my rush of honesty. I could here his chuckles at my little outburst, so I pulled the blanket over my head to hide my humiliation.

'You shouldn't hide from honesty,' he chuckled, pulling the quilt back so he couldn't see my appearance. 'It's a quality that many people don't have.'

'It's embarrassing!' I whined, pulling the pillow over my head to hide my face again. However he easily pulled it away.

'You know, when you hide your face like that. It makes it horribly difficult for me to kiss your lips,' he whispered smiling, face now inches from mine. I didn't close my eyes this time, and just before he was about to kiss me I turned my head away.

As much as my heart wanted him just to touch my skin, to feel his breath on my cheeks, I couldn't give in that easily.

'No,' I objected. Looking back at him in apology, if he was going to tease me, I want a turn. 'Just because you can tease me, that doesn't mean that I won't tease you,' I smirked angelically.

'Bu…' he opened his mouth, but then closed it. 'Fine.' He looked at me one more time, as if searching for any second thought, finding none he smiled. 'If we're going to play this game we need rules. You have to stay here for seven nights. All teasing is allowed and… and _you_ can't tease the other one using sympathy.' He said sternly knowing my advantage. With that, he stood up and walked towards the door. Just before he walked out the door, he turned around to look back at me. 'I would prefer not to play this game, but if you want your fun, do you worst.' He grinned evilly. 'But remember, your not the only one who can play dirty.'


	2. The Game

When the sunlight started to seep through my bedroom window I had almost forgotten about my stupid proposal last night.

'Aaaarrrggh!' I groaned. I can't believe I said that.

Maybe I should just go into his room and apologies to him, and pretend that nothing ever happened. No! I can't give up that easily, if he's going to play with my aching heart, I'm going to show him what it feels like.

I rolled out of bed feeling empty and hungry. He didn't even feed me last night! Oh well. I continued my journey up the hallway, realizing that I needed to desperately go to the bathroom. Going with my own sense, I walked into my rival's bedroom.

His eyes fluttered open at my presences, and he sat up groggily rubbing away any traces of sleep. His eyes wondering over my body, his eyes lingered on my butt for and extra moment. Then he grinned.

'Morning,' he greeted. Something wasn't right; he looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

'What's so funny,' I asked angrily. Looking at myself over, finding nothing out of place. I looked in the mirror on the back of the door, my back facing the chuckling person in the background I tried to ignore. Nothing that I could see was flawed, and then I turned side on. At the back, my dress was caught on the waistband on my black lingerie undies. Showing my backside for all to see, lucky I was wearing my knickers.

I blushed crimson scowling at my observer. I wasn't going to let myself looking embarrassed, instead I grinned.

'Good view, don't you think?' I asked, pretending to admire my ass. I did a few poses in the mirror making sure my onlooker got all the angles. I looked around to see his face; he gazed at me almost enjoying my little show. I smiled angelically before walking towards the bathroom, not bothering to fix my little flaw. I turned around and noticed that he was still watching me in admiration; I knew that I was making him feel hot.

'Oh I'm sorry,' I tried to look apologetic. 'Am I teasing you?' I said sexily acting clueless, as I stroked my hand up and down my leg sometimes exposing more skin. 'Oopsies,' I giggled, before disappearing behind the door to go to the bathroom.

Once I had finished everything and I was washing my hands I noticed the door open softly. He walked in and stood next to, looking in the wide mirror along the tope of the basins. I noticed he was only wearing some silk boxers with a white tang top singlet, wondering if he had worn them purposely to show off. I still hadn't taken down my dress, so it was still stuck to my undies. I stepped closer to him brushing my leg against his, noticing him suck in a breath. I could tell he was about to disapprove, but he rebelliously kept his lips shut.

He took his toothbrush; covering is with toothpaste before putting it in his mouth. Why wasn't he teasing me yet?

He started to slowly brush his teeth, occasionally looking at me with no emotion, sometimes catching a sparkle in his eyes. After he had rinsed his mouth, he looked at me and grinned. I gasped in shock as he lifted his t-shirt above his head.

His torso was muscular and firm; I licked my lips, accidentally letting my guard down. I had to control myself from not reaching out and touching his tempting chest. He started to walk around me, pausing behind me to lower his lips to my ear.

'Oh I'm sorry,' he chuckled. 'Am I teasing you?' he asked angelically like I had done. I scowled at him; apart of me was angry at him even though I shouldn't be, while another part wanted him so badly.

I quickly turned around, kissing his lips passionately, not sure if this was an act or not.

He sighed in my lips, placing one hand on my face supporting the kiss, while the other remained on the small of my back pulling my closer. My hands explored his muscular chest making him shiver when I got lower towards his belly button. I broke away, gasping for air, as lips trailed along my throat I sighed in anticipation. Fire lurched under my skin with every piece of contact I had with his skin. My heart was staggering wildly in my chest, while my breathing was becoming ragged at every kiss that landed on my skin. I knew I was losing control and I needed to stay focused.

'Are we still playing?' I asked breathlessly, looking at the source of 'my pleasure's' expression.

'I don't mind either way, I enjoy both.' He chuckled willingly into my ear. 'But I like this _a lot._' It took me a few moments to contain myself, and it probably would have been a lot quicker if he weren't kissing me the way he was. However, I pulled away reluctantly, taking a few breaths before leaving the room.

'Did you seriously think that I was going to give in that easily?' I said. I knew that I was being followed.

'Yes actually, if you stayed a little longer I bet I could have convinced you,' He allured.

I ignored his temptation, instead striding downstairs and sitting on a white bench stool. I looked around at the kitchen hungrily, my eyes lingering on the pristine fridge the longest.

'What would you like for breakfast?' a familiar voice behind me asked. He walked around on the other side of the bench, opening the fridge for his observation of choice. 'Pancakes, toast, cereal, or maybe an omelet perhaps?' he asked patiently, waiting for my selection.

'Ummm… I'll just have toast please. 'I said politely. Smiling in appreciation, I stood up and walked around to join him.

'What would you like on your toast?' he questioned waving his hand over about four different choices: Vegemite, Honey, Jam, and Peanut Butter.

'Ooh, honey please,' I said cheerfully, thankful that he didn't hold a grudge against me.

'Wait a sec,' I instructed nicely. He turned his head and picked at the back of my shirt pulling it out from the waistband of my undies.

'Thanks,' I grumbled, realizing that my distraction was now gone.

'That's okay, it kept on catching my eye and I needed to concentrate on you,' he smiled. I was delighted at the comment and smiled back at him in humor and disbelief.

By now the toast had popped up, and my toast was golden brown just the way I liked it. He spread butter on it lightly before applying honey, drizzling it in front of my eyes making a symbol on my toast of a love heart. I beamed at the perfect looking symbol, and placed the toast onto a plate and sat on the other side of the bench again.

I have to go back home to get some more cloths to wear; everything I was wearing was beginning to get dirty. I'll also buy some skimpy dresses and some undies to show off, I had a feeling this was going to be fun.

As I munched into my toast I noticed that I was beginning to feel very sticky, at first I thought the worst, thinking that I had gotten my period early. But then I realized that I had been dripping it on my thighs. I quickly put down my toast noticing that my fingers were all sticky too. I cursed myself for being so careless and being such a daydreamer. I looked down at my legs again amazed at the amount of honey that had been so carelessly dribbled. Honey was everywhere.

'Oops,' I breathed trying to look innocent, but my flaming cheeks gave me away.

I stood up, waddling into the kitchen trying to grab a wet cloth from the sink. I could feel him watching me, searching for the reason of my flushing cheeks and my sudden departure of my uneaten breakfast. When he spotted the honey on my thighs and fingers he laughed hysterically. He laughed even harder when I went to pull some hair out of my eyes and I got honey all over my forehead and nose in the process.

I looked at him as if pleading for assistance; I knew I couldn't clean myself up myself. . He lifted me up and sat me easily on the bench, standing in between me legs. He tried to contain himself before he helped sponge away the mess, but every now and again a bubble of laughter would escape his lips.

'I'm sorry,' was all he could say after each of his little outbursts, but after a while I began to get annoyed.

'It's not funny,' I whined, reaching out to shove him away with my sticky hands, but he caught my wrists within a flash.

'You wouldn't dare!' he growled playfully, staring to my eyes evilly.

'Wouldn't I?' I threatened back wiggling my fingers.

'You can't make me sticky like you if you have nothing sticky on your hands,' he observed. I could tell he was going to do something because he hesitated, probably estimating my reaction.

The odds must have turned out good because he quickly put one of my fingers against his lips, as if he was silencing himself. With his eyes never leaving mine he put my index finger in his mouth, sucking away the honey easily. I sucked in a breath and he immediately stopped, looking at me for a queue. I nodded eagerly.

'Please,' I whispered.

With that he licked away the honey from my fingers one my one. Occasionally he would bite my finger softly, and then he would move to the next finger.

I closed my eyes in pleasure; he didn't even now the things he did to me. My breathing was ragged and my heartbeat was throbbing in my chest begging for more, but before I was about to scream in ecstasy he stopped. I opened my eyes for the reason, but he just grinned.

'Now your in _big _trouble,' I threatened, but this time I wasn't joking.

Before he could move away, I clamped my legs around his waist, making it almost impossible to shake me off. I wasn't sticky any more, only the spots on my face, which didn't bother me much.

I put my hands in his hair, tugging at it while kissing him for a distraction. I lcked around the edge of his lips and I heard him gasp at my change of heart. He moaned, but I knew this time that he wanted me so badly. I would have kept going on like that, but there was a knocking at the door.

I noticed that he hadn't realized the impatient knocking at the door. Instead of telling him, I pulled away still teasing him with my eyes, pretending to check him out. He looked at me as if I had taken his favorite toy away.

I could tell he was about to plunge back at me, wanting more but I jumped friskily off the bench. He followed me to the door, not expecting why I was going outside.

I opened the door to see a shotish looking girl, but she was very pretty. Her hair was mud brown like mine, except hers was dead strait with layers.

'Oh, hi!' she chirped happily. 'I'm Cara, I come here to clean,' she babbled on.

'Come in Cara,' I said a little bit too irritated, but I still smiled. I turned around at my follower, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrow in suspicion. He winked at Cara and looked at me grinning at his new advantage.

I sat down on the couch turning on the TV, flicking through channels until I found Sunrise. I could hear Care flirting with the person I least wanted her to flirt with.

'You have very pretty eyes,' he remark out of the blue. He knew I was listening and he was making me jealous. Cara giggled cutely at the comment. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded in response and he took her hand leading her out of the room. My heart burned inside of me, I could feel tears in the back of my eyes.

If he was going to go kiss her in his room, I wouldn't be surprised if they get further… I shook my head, no way would he do that to me, would he?

I curled up into a ball, rocking myself and humming the happy song a sung when I was being carried here. I may as well call Hannah to pick me up to get my cloths, I don't want to be here anymore.

I got up and picked up the landline phone on the kitchen bench, dialing Hannah's number. I could here whispering coming from upstairs, and one stage I heard Cara say, 'Ooh, aren't you naughty,' in her high pitched cute voice.

'Hello?' I heard Hannah's voice answer.

'Hi Hannah, its me,' I replied. She knows my voice off by heart, we've known each other since kindergarten.

'Oh hey babe, what's up?' she asked happily.

'Nothing much, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?' I wondered.

'Oh yeah sure, anything for you,' she assured.

'Could you pack a few tops and stuff for me? I'm staying at a friends for a week and I was just wondering if you could bring my stuff over?' I asked, praying that she could help me.

'I don't know, I have a lot to do today,' I knew she was trying to avoid my little job for her.

'Please Hannah, please, please, please!' I begged. I promise I will make it up to you!'

'Okay, Okay?' she gave in, sighing into the phone. 'You owe me big time!' she insisted.

Once I had told her the address and everything, she hung up the phone and quickly started to pack. I was grateful that I had such a trusting friend, she was everything you could want to see in a best friend.

I sat quietly on the couch again, trying to look absorbed in the TV show, as Cara and her knew puppy dog walked cheerfully into the room. No matter how much it hurt me, I'm not going to show it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him kiss her on the cheek lightly when he thought I wasn't looking. My heart burst and my mind exploded. Tears sprang into my eyes, so I quickly stood up and ran upstairs slamming the door behind me before leaping face down on the uncomfortable bed.

I sobbed quietly, not even bothering to wipe my eyes. He _did_ love her, she's been around him ever since he moved here and they've liked each other ever since.

It all made sense, why he looked at her funny when she walked in the door, how he was so hesitant with me. He was thinking about Cara!

I sniffled and sat up, looking into the mirror at my tear stained face, luckily I wasn't wearing mascara.

When Hannah comes I'll say goodbye to him and leave. I don't want to play this game anymore. I will give Cara what she wants and never speak to him again.

I don't know how long I cried for but by the time I was done, it felt like I had no more tears to cry. I remembered when I was being held in his arms, as he carried me all the way to his house. I remembered when he called me perfect, and beautiful, were they all just lies? Why had I been so stupid and wanted to play this idiotic game?

After a few minutes I could here a faint knocking on the door. I buried my face in my pillow and tried to hide my tear stained face.

'Oh,' a voice breathed behind. He stepped over to my quick as a flash and sat beside me. 'I'm so sorry,' he sounded pained, but I didn't believe him. I sat up and let him see my puffy eyes. He gasped, making me almost crack a smile. 'I went way too far, I'm so sorry.' He whispered, stretching out his hand to touch my cheek, but I hit it away.

'No, don't touch me!' I sniveled miserably. 'You kissed her!' I blubbered tears pouring down my face again. He closed his eyes miserably, not sure if it was because I caught him, or if it was because I looked so miserable.

'Cara is my cousin,' he whispered. 'I took her away to tell her about our little game, and I kissed her on the cheek because I knew you were looking,' he said ashamed. 'I'm sorry, I took it too far.'

'Oh,' was all I could say.

He looked up at me again; I knew I was hurting being so upset so I quickly wiped away my tears. I hesitantly reached for his hand and pressed it to my heart, which beat wildly in my chest. My heart was damaged and I knew that it would take a while to trust again, but I knew it would heal someday.

He looked into my eyes, the sadness was mostly gone, but he could tell that I was still unhappy. Then I put it to my cheek, pushing my head into it, intent for him to take control of the situation. He still didn't seem to get the picture, so I did something really stupid. I sang.

I started to sing the song I sang when he was carrying me in his arms. I tried really hard not to make my voice break, while trying to liven up the tune a bit. I closed his eyes and listened contented to hear my voice. I paused, holding my breath hoping that he would kiss me to make me feel better. He didn't.

I grumbled to myself, I kept humming, then I quickly made a move. I took his hand away again and placed it on my heart again. Then I kissed him. At first I was hesitant, not sure if he was going to respond. He kissed back softly, feeling my heartbeat beneath his fingertips. He then became more passionate, taking my face in his hands.

I broke away, breathing hard, I knew that it would take a while to trust him again. But for now I was happy to be in his arms again. My tummy growled ferociously, I hadn't had lunch yet and it was about three o'clock now.

'I'm hungry,' I said clutching my stomach.

'I know,' Harvey agreed, chuckling in my ear making me shiver.

I stood up reluctantly, taking his hand. I skipped down the stairs happy to feel alive again.

'Do you want to go out for lunch?' Harvey asked, still holding my hand.

'Are you sure?' I asked, not sure about going outside the house.

'Come on Miss. Courtesy,' he insisted, pulling me out the door behind him.

He opened the garage and I got to see his car. It was a silver convertible, except it was smaller and it almost looked like new. I gasped, he must have a lot of money with a house like that and a car like this.

'It's pretty,' I observed, not sure if I was allowed to touch it. Harvey laughed at my hesitance.

'Jump in, before I throw you in,' he threatened playfully.

I did as I was told though, squashing into the leathery seat. The roof was off and it made me feel no safer than I felt. He stared the engine and we were soon on the road, listening to a familiar song that I couldn't seem to put a name to.

The wind blew freely in my hair, making me laugh in delight. Harvey looked over to me and grinned, happy to see me enjoying myself.

'So where are we going for lunch?' I asked, smiling at a car driver on the left looking at me.

'Haven't really thought about it yet, I was hoping you had a place in mind,' he said.

'Well have a look when we get there,' I advised. Harvey nodded in agreement.

When we arrived into town, we arrived at a little restaurant on the end of all the shops over looking a small lake.

'Ooh how lovely,' I cooed, looking out the windows at the sparkling lake.

'I oust to come here when I was a kid, but then I must have forgotten about it,' he admitted gazing at me intently. We were assigned a table and then a waiter appeared handing us menus.

'How are we today?' the waiter greeted as politely, looking at Harvey and then lingered on me.

'Good thank you,' Harvey replied for both of us.

'What would you like to drink this evening?' he asked.

'Anna?' Harvey looked at me for my choice of wine.

'Ummm, well I don't _usually_ drink…' I trailed off. Harvey looked at me for a moment and then continued.

'I will have a white wine please,' he said to the waiter, who gladly wrote it down. The waiter looked at me checking if I had changed my mind.

'Okay, okay, I will have the same please.' I looked at Harvey who was smiling at me at my surrender. He didn't actually realize why I didn't drink. One: because it has a big effect on me, making me drunk after about two glasses. And two: because sometimes it makes me feel sick. Oh well.

Once the waiter had left, I gazed down at my napkin placing it perfectly on my lap before looking into Harvey's endless hazel eyes.

'So when do you go back to work?' I asked seriously. He hesitated for a moment.

'I asked my boss if I could take off a week to spend time with you,' he confessed truthfully. 'So I go back next week on Thursday,' he concluded. I laughed, noting his latest guilt/embarrassment facial expression into my vocabulary. 'So, what do you do for work then?' he asked casually.

'Well I'm at University now, I'm studying to be a nurse,' I said, drawing funny patterns on the table with my finger. 'We're on holiday's at the moment,' I added, just in case he thought I was wagging. He nodded in understanding, as the waiter came back, greeting us with a cheerful smile.

He placed two glasses of white wine on our table I looked at them warily. I could tell they were expensive I glared at Harvey.

'What would you like to eat this afternoon?' he asked motioning his hand to the menu.

'Oh umm,'I looked clueless at the menu. I opening it quickly, looking blankly at the options. 'Can I please have…the bacon and mushroom ravioli please?'

'Make that two please,' Harvey added. The waiter wrote our choices down.

'Is that all for the lovely couple?' He asked patiently, still scribbling in his notes.

'Yes thanks,' Harvey confirmed gratefully. With that, the waiter walked off towards the kitchen after giving me a quick smile.

I didn't notice how Harvey was scowling at himself.

'What's wrong?' I asked hesitant, scared at what might be troubling him. Looking into his hazel eyes, trying to look calm.

'Don't you noticed him?' Harvey asked angrily. 'The way he looks at you, who does he think he is?'

It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the waiter.

'He was?' I looked at my hands, pretending to look like I had better thing to worry about than the waiter. 'Harvey listen to me, I don't like anyone except you.' I assured laughing.

He smiled back, realizing his unnecessary protectiveness.

'Oh, and I nearly forgot, I called my friend when I thought you were making out with Cara. I asked her to bring over some cloths for me and some sanitary items,' I remembered.

'Okay, what's her name?' he asked.

'Hannah.'

With that, the waiter appeared with our ravioli's and placed them in front of us. The whole time I grinned at Harvey, who gladly smiled back.

The waiter eventually left after he realized we needed no assistance.

I popped a piece of ravioli and shoved it in my mouth.

'Yummy,' I concluded after swallowing. I took a sip of wine; it washed down my throat burning slightly.

When Harvey and I had finished our gourmet lunch, and my wine had been successfully consumed. We paid the bill and left, I asked if we could walk along the beach before we went home, Harvey agreed happily.

He took my hand, holding it firmly as we walked along the beach. I was feeling a bit tipsy from the wine, so I gladly held it using his hand as a balancer.

'You should have told me you were so effected by alcohol.' He chuckled as I nearly tripped.

'That's why I was unsure about drinking it silly,' I giggled. Harvey laughed with me, but I wasn't sure if he was just laughing at my giggly mood. My legs suddenly buckled and I fell on my butt, I squealed as I burst into laughter at my clumsy skills.

'Should I be concerned?' Harvey sniggered, pulling me to my feet. I screeched in fits of giggles as a nearby seagull waddled away from me, afraid for its life.

This seemed to make Harvey laugh even more. We walked along a little more laughing like crazy people, before I stumbled again, this time pulling down Harvey with me.

He landed first and then I landed flat on top of him. I snorted in amusement, looking into his eyes.

'Well, I am having a lovely time, but I'm afraid to say that I think you're a bit too forward for me,' I mocked, grinning. Harvey laughed, reaching out and taking the hair away from my eyes and placing it behind my ear.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispered to me. I blushed at the compliment and rolled off of him, but he wouldn't let me escape. He rolled on top of me, holding his weight with his hands. 'You are,' he insisted.

I turned my head away, noticing how lovely the sky looked. The sun was really close the water now, as the sky had now turned a pinky color.

I would have been content to watch the sunset but Harvey pulled my head back to look at him, capturing me with his hazel eyes this time. I was expecting him to give me a lecture about believing that I was pretty, but instead he kissed me.

It was soft and nice, but it still had enough power to make my heart beat accelerate and create the distraction of forgetting all about the beautiful sunset.

'The sunset,' I protested against his lips.

'If we watch the sunset, then can I kiss you?' he whispered in my ear, making me shudder in anticipation.

'Yes,' I breathed.

He rolled off of me reluctantly, lying next to me, as we watched the sunset. I listened to the waves roll onto the sand, with the sunlight skimming the surface.

Seagulls watched from a distance away, staying clear of me. I laughed quietly as I spotted a nearby seagull that stepped hesitantly in my direction wanting to get a chip that was close to my foot. Harvey noticed too, and laughed with me.

I wiggled my toes and the little seagull ran off in fright. We both laughed hysterically until our sides ached with the strain.

'Remind me next time not to drink alcohol again,' I chuckled.

'I think you're fun when you drunk,' Harvey confessed.

'Yeah, so you can take advantage me I supposed,' I concluded, grinning and looking at him in the corner of my eye. Harvey glared

'I would never!' he said shocked at my theory. 'I just think you fun,' he repeated.

'Fun to take advantage of.'

'You wish.'

We glowered at each other for about ten seconds, but I couldn't hold it in any more. I stifled a giggle, but then it all came out and I howled in laughter. I looked at Harvey, he was shaking his head in disapproval, but he was smiling.

'Sunset's over,' I observed. I was expecting him to kiss me again, but he didn't. Harvey stood up and held out his hand, I took it and he helped me to my feet. He steadied me, holding me by my waist.

He gazed into my eyes, trying to see if I looked sensible enough to walk by myself. I probably would have made it if I hadn't giggled so randomly.

'No way are you leaving my sight. You'll probably fall into a ditch or something when I'm not looking,' he said seriously.

'I am a capable, sensible, sane, rational young lady,' I declared. But just as I had finished my protest, I wobbled and fell into his chest. Harvey chuckled obviously amused at my little outburst being proven wrong. I looked up at him innocently, and then I quickly reached up and kissed him.

He kissed back, holding my face with one hand, while other hand held my lower back holding me closer to him. I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I opened my mouth slightly. I sighed as he broke away placing his soft lips to my ear.

'Very sensible,' he whispered mocking my little speech.

I laughed a little breathlessly, craving for him to kiss me again. Instead he grasped my hand and we walked silently back to the car.

I didn't remember much after that, except that when we got home Harvey carried me inside and took me upstairs. I recall him going back down to the front door again to get the stuff that Hannah had dropped off for me earlier. I got changed into a light pink nighty and crawled into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	3. Heart of Glass

The next morning I woke up with the worst hangover ever. I had a raging headache and my stomach felt queasy and unsettled, while I was thirsty and I felt like crap.

I rolled out of bed walking downstairs; it must have been like nine o'clock now.

A sudden wave of nausea swept over me and I sprinted to the bathroom holding my hand over mouth.

After I had cleaned out my mouth and brushed my teeth, I sat exhausted on the couch. Harvey came down later dressed in a suite with a pale green tie.

'How do I look?' he asked turning around looking fabulous.

'Very formal,' I observed with no humor in my voice. 'Why? Where are you going?'

'I decided to go to work today,' he said straitening his tie in the reflection of the plasma screen TV. 'If that's okay with you of course, it's just that I thought you might want to hang out with your friend today,' he looked back at me thoughtfully.

'Oh okay,' I was a little disappointed that he had to go now. He walked towards me and placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

'You know I'll miss you right?' he gazed intently into my eyes.

'Yes,' I grumbled at the floor.

'Thank you,' Harvey pecked my lips softly. 'So much.' He walked towards the door taking a piece of fresh toast as it popped up. He smiled at me before leaving; I blew a kiss to him and gave him my best 'have fun' smile.

Once I had heard the engine of his car fade into the distance, I stood up and ate my breakfast.


End file.
